The present invention relates to the packaging of semiconductor devices in general and more specifically to a method of forming a substrateless semiconductor package.
Lead frames and substrates are conventionally used as a medium for die interconnection. However, apart from additional material and processing costs, there are numerous other drawbacks associated with the use of lead frames and substrates such as, for example, package delamination or cracking due to poor adhesion of lead frames and substrates to plastic molding compounds or differences in coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) between them. These problems arising from the use of lead frames and substrates for die interconnection compromise the reliability of the resultant semiconductor packages and add to the cost of packaging integrated circuit (IC) dies. Thus, it would be desirable to have an inexpensive method of forming reliable semiconductor packages.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive method of fabricating reliable semiconductor packages.